You Can't Refuse Me
by Kat Katrinna
Summary: Alfred has an awesome plan to confess to his best friend, Arthur. A plan so awesome that Arthur can't refuse him.


_This story has been edited._

_So, before anything, I've gotta tell you guys, this fanfiction was my first Hetalia one, written in English and stuff, so, yeah, excuse me. XD_

* * *

"Artie! Hey, Artie!" Alfred called running after his British friend, said friend turned around with a frown on his face after hearing the awful nickname.

"What?" He snapped, stopping walking and facing his American friend that was now in front of him. "And stop calling me that dreadful name! My name is Arthur! I have been telling this for years!" At his response, Alfred smiled and winked at him, making Arthur blush and secure the books in his arms tighter against his chest, "Shouldn't you be home by now? It's late."

"You'll tell me that for many more years, because I'll call you whatever I want!" He said happily, "And I want to give you something so I stayed at school searching for you." Alfred said laughing a little and blushing while looking at the empty hall behind Arthur.

Today, was the day he would confess to Arthur, they had been friends for years, and sometime during those years Alfred became aware of his love for his best friend. He didn't want to ruin their friendship by saying that he liked him when Arthur could reject him, so he asked to some people, essentially Francis, Elizaveta and Kiku, their opinion. Needless to say, they all laughed at him and said it was about time he realized it and that he _totally_ should confess.

And, just like that, Alfred gained courage, came up with an awesome plan that no one would ever think about, and with that plan Arthur wouldn't be able to reject him.

"What is it?" Arthur gave Alfred a suspicious look trying to think what it was that Alfred wanted to give him. Alfred always came up with '_awesome_' ideas as he would put it, but they weren't awesome at all.

"Well..." The American started, a hand going up to scratch the back of his head and his cheeks started getting very red from embarrassment, he was starting to get nervous, and being nervous wasn't part of the plan. Alfred took a deep breath, trying to regain control over is nerves.

While Alfred was calming down, Arthur was studying him. It was a rare occurrence Alfred being like this. Whatever was bothering him couldn't be that bad, right?

"I've got something to give you." Alfred said once again with a determined look in his bright blue eyes.

"What is it, then? Spit it out. I don't have all day, you know. I need to go put these books in the library before it closes and I still have paperwork to do. I don't want to stay here at school until morning."

Oh, yeah, Arthur was the Student Council President, Alfred almost forgot about that. Alfred smiled sheepishly and decided it was now or never, also it was getting really late, they should hurry up or they would stay locked in.

"Hmm..." '_Okay, this is it, Alfred! Calm down, you're a Hero!'_ The American reached into his pocket, retrieved a small paper and after looking at Arthur, he turned his back to him to write on the paper, after he finished folding the paper he turned around nervously.

"What is that?" Asked Arthur curious, eyeing the small folded paper.

"It's for you..." Alfred answered, his voice sounded nervous, and Arthur was confused as to why, "Just read it." He said looking to the side trying to hide his blush while pushing the paper to Arthur.

Arthur, now eyeing Alfred and the paper suspiciously, secured the books with only one of his arms and reached for the paper with the other. Opening the paper _graciously_ with only one hand, it had Alfred's handwriting, and before reading it, he looked from the paper to Alfred, who still was looking at anywhere except him with a blush on his handsome face.

"If you want to say something, why not just say instead of writing?" Arthur asked confused.

"Did you read the paper yet?"

"No."

"Then, read it." Alfred now sounded impatient.

"Okay, okay." Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred's impatience, but turned to the paper once more.

_"will u go out with me?_

_breath if yes_

_quote from the bible in japanese if u refuse"_

Now, Arthur would never want to hurt books, however, after reading the paper, his arm let go of the books that fell to the floor with a thud that echoed on the hallway breaking the silence and he gasped, his whole face til the tips of his ears was completely flushed.

Alfred looked at him after hearing the books falling and couldn't help but smile at the sight of his... _now boyfriend_, completely red while still holding the paper, Arthur was so cute.

"You... Y-you bloody git!" Arthur yelled, letting the paper fall to the floor together with the books and taking a step forward to wrap his arms around Alfred's neck and hug him, hiding his face on the American's shoulder.

Alfred laughed at Arthur's cute yell and wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist when the other hugged him.

"If you are going to ask someone out, at least use proper grammar!" Of course, Arthur would complain about something like his grammar, but Alfred just laughed.

"My plan was awesome, wasn't it?" Alfred asked eyeing the green eyed male in his arms. At the question, Arthur looked up and snorted.

"No, it wasn't! It was bloody terrible. What if I really quoted from the bible in Japanese while holding my breath?" He answered seriously, shifting a bit in the American's arms to be able to look better at him.

"Um... Well, then I would think of something, cuz I'm that heroic!" He grinned happily and Arthur smiled a bit.

"And who told you I liked you?" The smaller man asked, although he already had a feeling of who it was. '_Bloody frog'_ He glared at the wall thinking about the perverted French.

Alfred seeing the look on Arthur's face knew right away what he was thinking and laughed once more.

"Judging by the look on your face you know who told me. Though, he didn't. I just went to ask some tips as he is always talking about his _'l'amour'_ or whatever and I thought he could help." He started explaining, hugging Arthur close again, "Turned out that when I told him, Kiku and Elizaveta, they all laughed at me saying it was about damn time." He finished and Arthur hummed in comprehension, closing his eyes and resting his head against Alfred's shoulder.

* * *

_Even after editing it a bit and fixing some mistakes, I don't quite like it, but, eh, what can I say, first fanfictions usually suck, lmao._


End file.
